


Double Wedding

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [82]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Don/Will and Charlie/Colby sign some paperwork in a ceremony that looks a lot like a wedding.  How their friends and families react.This is a summary fic.  I wrote it in 2014 when I was sure that I wouldn't write any more in the Watson 'verse.  (That plan didn't last long.)   Chapter one is a writeup of what happened.  Chapter two has visuals of clothing, cakes, etc.





	1. The Write-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will plan to sign some paperwork. Things quickly get out of hand. Some surprises from family and friends.

**Double Wedding: The Write-Up**

This story starts after the end of Undercover, where Will and Don went undercover at a couple's resort on a case for the DEA and Will was shot in the head and ended up in a coma. Don and Will are still shaken by what happened to Will and the fact that Don didn't have any legal rights to be with Will at the hospital. At the time, Will's mother had tried to get Don thrown out and the hospital would have had to do it. It's been a couple of months after Will was shot, and he's mostly recovered and his hair is somewhat grown back. 

At dinner at the Eppes house one night, Don and Will casually announce that they plan to enter into a Domestic Partnership agreement (this was before Gay Marriage was legal in California). They just want to go to some lawyers and sign up. Alan insists that they at least have a party and his plans quickly start sounding more and more like a wedding. Nena pipes up with specific requirements for her flower girl dress and things snowball from there. 

Don and Will give in when they see how much it means to Alan --- and acknowledge than this will be the only chance for their family to plan a wedding for them since they don't ever plan on marrying someone else. They also realize the value of a public commitment and letting their friends and family celebrate their relationship. 

Charlie and Colby then admit that they have already talked about marriage (Ficlet: Feel Me, during Undercover). They're willing to look into this Domestic Partner thing until gay marriage is legal. The wedding planning gets underway over the next weeks. They debate colors for quite a while, including the temporary idea that they do rainbow, then they decide that four grooms is pointed enough. Finally what ends up happening is Nena picks out the dress she wants, and the colors go from there. The colors are silver and green. 

The wedding takes place in the Eppes' backyard. It is as elaborate as Alan can pull off, a lot like Val Eng's wedding in the show. It ends up being quite a long guest list. Along with Eppes relatives and old friends of all four grooms, there are a lot of people from the FBI, the DEA, and CalSci that want to come. 

Will has an aunt and some cousins that come, but out of Will's immediate family, only Cindi, Amy, and Dr. Stevens come. Will's mother is invited to cater the reception, and for a moment it looks like her professional pride will win out, but no luck. His older sister and his mother say some hurtful things then stay away. 

Colby's family is invited, but no response is heard from them. On the day of the wedding, as Colby is getting into his tuxedo, one of his sisters suddenly shows up. Tansy's the one that has a sort of travelling musical career and has often been seen as the family black sheep. She shows up with her longtime boyfriend, Erik. She apologizes for how the family has treated Colby. She says that the family forbade her to come to the wedding, but she decided to come anyway. She really wanted to meet Charlie and especially Nena. She promises to sit down with Colby at the reception and give him all the news of the family. She says Nena looks just like one of her cousins, one of Colby's nieces who he has never met. 

Coop doesn't come to the wedding. Matt comes, but doesn't stay for the reception. David finds him later at home, still in his suit and very drunk. Ian is delayed by a case, but manages to show up for the reception. Amita comes and sits with the CalSci contingent. (Jenny, Nena's mother, isn't invited, in case anyone wondered.) 

Don  & Will wear tuxedos with platinum paisley vests and ties. Charlie and Colby wear the same tuxedos as Don & Will, but their vest and ties are cypress green paisley. David is Don & Will's best man and Larry is Charlie & Colby's. David and Larry wear the same tux as the grooms, but with black paisley vest & ties. Alan wears the same. They all have white rose corsages - larger for the grooms. Will's father also wears a corsage. 

Will's sister Cindi is Don & Will's Maid of Honor and Megan is Charlie & Colby's. Nena is, of course, the Flower Girl. Monster is the Beast of Honor. Megan and Cindi wear light green tea-length chiffon dresses and white rose wrist corsages. Nena wears a light green dress with darker green flowers. In her hair, she wears a white rose wreath with white and green ribbons. Monster wears a silver satin ruff with aplomb. 

The ceremony starts with Nena walking down the central aisle, carrying a bubble-maker. Monster is supposed to walk up the aisle with her but he refuses. Nena eventually walks back, hands her bubble-maker to Cindi and picks up Monster and carries him, in rather undignified fashion, to the front. Cindi follows with David and the bubble maker. Megan and Larry follow after them. They sit in the front row of seats. 

Neither Colby nor Will have anyone they want to walk them down the aisle, so they go one by one, Will first. Alan walks Don down the aisle then, making a big show of it, hustles back around to wait for Colby to walk down the aisle by himself before Alan walks Charlie down the aisle. Since Don is the older sibling, the whole ceremony goes in a pattern with Don & Will's part, then the same for Charlie & Colby, then on to the next part, etc. 

As each groom walks up the aisle, he carries with him a single red rose that he places in a vase next to the Unity Candle on the table under his canopy. Since the rest of the clothing and scenery are green, white and silver, the red rose really stands out. 

The wedding isn't technically a wedding, but it has all the trappings of it, including an officiant - an old family friend of the Eppes, a Jewish rabbi. He's warm and funny and easily smoothes over any hiccups. He even makes a few jokes about being confused about who is marrying who and is glad they're color-coordinated (then asks with a wink if David is marrying Larry.) 

As a late addition to the program, Colby's sister, Tansy, and her boyfriend, Erik, then play an acoustic guitar and hand-drums version of the Red Hot Chili Pepper's "Hard to Concentrate": 

_One to treasure the rest of your days here and_  
_Give you pleasure in so many ways dear and_  
_Finally you have found something perfect and_  
_Finally you have found..._  
_With me, will you agree to take_  
_This man into your world_  
_And now we are as one_  
_All I want is for you to be happy and_  
_Take this moment and make you my family and_  
_Finally you have found someone perfect and_  
_Finally you have found... yourself_

The actual ceremony includes aspects of the traditional Jewish wedding ceremony. The couples both stand under each couple's achuppah, or wedding canopy, and the ceremony involves the drinking of wine, a unity candle, reading of the Seven Blessings, and the breaking of glasses. The signing of the Domestic Partnership agreements take the place of the traditional signing of the Jewish marriage contract. (The Eppes family lawyer is a wedding guest.) Interspersed with these traditions are non-Jewish aspects, including a couple of short speeches from the rabbi about the ceremony and meaning of commitment, each couple's reading of vows to each other, and exchanging rings. 

(At this time, Will is still intending on going regularly undercover, so they decide on a simple good loop earring for him, which is pierced on his left ear above the diamond stud earrings that Don and Will already share. Instead of putting a ring on his finger, Don pulls off a bandage covering the freshly pierced earring. Don does so with a loud sticky-bandage-ripping sound and a big grin.) 

There is a subtle sense to the ceremony of Will and Colby not only becoming a unit with their partner, but also becoming part of the Eppes family and traditions. 

After the vows are finished and the rings exchanged, the rabbi announces the new couples to the guests and everyone cheers. Each couple kisses - Don  & Will firmly, Charlie & Colby with much embarrassment. Don & Will go down the aisle together, followed by Charlie & Colby, then the remainder of the wedding party. 

The two newly married couples then have a few minutes privacy inside (a Jewish custom) while the wedding guests all clear the backyard for the reception. The caterer and DJ then come in and set up, while wedding guests stand around and chat with light appetizers. An hour after the wedding is over, the reception starts. There are two separate tiered wedding cakes. Charlie & Colby's is shades of green, with infinity symbols on it and a black heart with infinity symbol topper. Don & Will's is white with silver lattice and tiny silver flowers, with a porcelain sculpture of two men surrounded by a heart for a topper. Each pair gets the chance to stuff the other's mouth with cake. There is a lot of dancing and merriment, including a near mosh-pit rendition of the hora, with all four men in the air on chairs at the same time. 

After the reception, the couples are formally sent off with repeat of the Seven Blessings and all the wedding guests holding sparklers in the evening air. Charlie & Colby drive away in his SUV, trailing rainbow streamers, with Just Married written on it in soap. Don & Will aren't leaving for their honeymoon until the next morning, but their car is similarly attired. 

Charlie and Colby go on a honeymoon to an off-season ski resort in the mountains (_not_ near Watson). They go to the spa, go hiking and enjoy lots of sex in their suite. They also go golfing, though Charlie grumbles a great deal, and zip-lining, which Charlie surprises himself by loving. 

Don & Will's honeymoon is a gift from Will's father. It is a week at a luxury resort on the Baja Peninsula. They have their own villa at Esperanza Resort in Los Cabos, Mexico. 

Coop shows up at Don & Will's just after they get back from their honeymoon, bringing celebratory beer and his good wishes. They reassure him that their relationship hasn't changed and then have sex (what else?) 

Later, when gay marriage becomes legal in California (yay!) both couples have quiet separate civil ceremonies at the local county clerk's office. 


	2. The Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visuals for the double 'wedding' of Don/WIll and Charlie/Colby

All Men's Tuxedos   
  
---  
Don and Will's vests and ties   
  
Charlie and Colby's vests and Ties   
  
Groomsmen and Alan's vest and ties   
  
Bridesmaids-Dresses   
  
Nena's Dress   
  
Don's ring   
  
Colby's ring   
  
Charlie's ring   
  
Don and Will's cake topper   
  
Colby and Charlie's cake topper   



End file.
